


Bonsie & Me

by xGlamDreamerx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGlamDreamerx/pseuds/xGlamDreamerx
Summary: Picking a stranger off the street doesn't turn out as Sauli expected.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo guys! I don't even know what to say, I haven't written anything in such a long time and damn, it feels good to be back! I've been beta-ing another story for the amazing CuckooTrooke though, and I don't know if she's okay with me advertising her unposted works all the time ;P
> 
> Anyways, if you guys are wondering about my last fic, I Go Back, I just hit a writer's block with it and then I was too lazy to write it anymore. I might consider writing it again, but I think it's gonna rest in peace for the time being.
> 
> I know I'm bad when it comes to fast updating, and I can't promise how long it'll take me to update new chapters for this new material, but I cam promise I won't leave this work unfinished.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

There was an intense anxiety to the rain, but to Sauli, it brought a kind of serenity, a calmness that took his mind off everything — the stress of work, the empty house he had to return to, the _loneliness_ — and washed him clean.

Today had been long and stressful, the way it got when they were close to the deadline of dropping an issue and had to work extra hours, and Sauli could feel some of the tension that had been building for weeks melt away when he was finally able to get off work.

To the world, Sauli had everything; a successful job as a fashion editor and model for a famous magazine, a large, classy, yet cozy appartment, a sufficient sum of money under his name, so why wouldn't he be happy?

And he was, to a certain point. Content. But the ugly truth was that money didn't buy the things that mattered; money didn't buy friendship, companionship, _love_.

Especially love.

Most men either found him demanding or hard to handle — even went as far as calling his success a burden — too independent to compromise, and thus, not relationship material, or just wanted a no-strings-attached relationship, which was only bound to end ugly. It wasn't his fault that this man was a royal control freak, or that man had serious narcissistic issues. He wasn't a machine cut out to fit into this profile or fill out that category. He was a human, simple as that.

Little by little, his views on relationships started to become jaded and cynical; what was the use of working so hard on keeping a boat floating when the other passenger who was supposedly there to help you was making holes through it and then blaming you when it sank? He would rather be lonely than have an illusion of love and security that was only headed for an ugly end.

A gust of cold wind blew, carrying frigid drops of rain with it in diagonal sheets, and Sauli cuddled further into his thick coat. November was exceptionally cold this year, harsh and unforgiving. There was a point where the fall took on more of a wintery feel that reminded him of his home in Finland, and Sauli missed it more than he cared to admit.

Just as he reached his appartment complex, he noticed a large box near his front door. He paused, the rain pounding heavily into his umbrella and against the sidewalk as he contemplated what to do for a minute before deciding there was no harm in speculation. The box wasn't sealed, and if he angled his head just so, he was sure he could see what was inside—

" _Holy crap!_ "

Sauli staggered back, staring at the box incredulously. _I must be going crazy._ Yeah, that was probably it; he was tired and imagining things.

 _Delirious_.

Yeah, that was his word for the day.

Or _month_.

He hesitated a little before reaching a tentative hand to lift the lid. _Seeing things is a sign that you officially need to take a break. Either that, or there's probably a dead man inside that box._ A voice in his head informed and Sauli scoffed; so what if there was a man inside the box? Weirder shit have happened, and he was more willing to humor that thought than to even consider taking a much-needed break before everything at work was settled to his satisfaction.

There _was_ a man inside the box.

Alive — Sauli slumped a little in relief with the knowledge — but unconscious and shivering violently from the cutting cold and the rain, tiny whimpers escaping his slack lips.

 _I'm not hallucinating._ Sauli confirmed after shaking his head and blinking a few times, waiting for the man to disappear. When he didn't, Sauli looked around, feeling lost.

_Just turn your back, walk into that house and pretend that you didn't see anything. You don't need more shit on your plate._

That would've been the logical thing to do, but...

"Sorry, logic. Conscience wouldn't appreciate that." Sauli grumbled then proceeded to drag the box into his appartment — Quite a struggle while also trying to balance his umbrella so he didn't get wet — and, once inside, he practically emptied the man onto the plush carpet near the fireplace and set about starting a fire. He shivered pleasantly as the orange flames slowly ignited, and once he was satisfied, turned to help the man warm up.

And halted.

The man's face was illuminated by the flames, soft hues accentuating his features and dancing across his creamy, pale skin. Sauli's eyes moved in unconscious, awed appreciation from long strands of midnight black hair to tantalizing, long, dark lashes that curled over high cheekbones, and lingered a little too long on pillowy lips. He looked young and _vulnerable_ , and Sauli had a sudden overwhelming urge to tuck him away and protect him.

_It's not like he's a puppy or something._

Diminishing the thought, Sauli reached over to tug the man's loosely laced boots off, followed by his socks — ankle-length and purple, which was weirdly endearing — and leather jacket, which couldn't have done him much in such a cold weather.

Sauli frowned.

A quick trip to the bedroom and he came back armed with a thick blanket and a pillow.

_You're really that stupid to drag a complete stranger off the streets and into your home? Ever occured to you that he could be... I don't know, a serial killer? Or a psycho? Or a lewd, homeless hooker that wants you to yank his faucet? I'd love to see the look on your face when that happens._

Ignoring the sardonic — but frustratingly logical — voice, Sauli headed to the kitchen to prepare chicken soup with a jutted jaw. He was too tired to eat anything heavier, and the chilly weather called for something warm and comforting, so logic can screw itself with a candlestick right now.

Leaving the soup to cook, Sauli went back to the living room, and curled up by the fire, rubbing his hands together to warm up. The sound of the crackling fire was soothing, and Sauli took a deep breath and exhaled on a drawn out sigh, feeling his muscles loosen.

He glanced down at the sleeping man, and let his eyes linger a little, studying him. There was something about him that was devastatingly innocent, and Sauli hesitated for a moment before trailing a hand down his cheek in a ghostly touch. The skin was a little clammy and feverish, and Sauli's eyebrows creased in growing concern.

_I think you should be more concerned that you seem to care about a homeless stranger, and possibly lewd hooker, more than you did any of your exes._

Sauli didn't know the ratio of people that had voices in their heads that were too fucking opinionated and logical about shit and went straight for the jugular, but he pointedly ignored his as he emptied a pack of ice in a bowl, filled it with water and grabbed the first clean washcloth he could find before heading back to the living room, and if he walked a little faster than usual, he ignored that too.

Sauli dunked the washcloth in the bowl — the ice cold water biting into his fingers — squeezing out the excess water and gently wiping the man's face and neck as he whined feverishly before stroking his hair back and placing it on his forehead.

_He needs food if he's gonna fight down that fever._

The thought spurred Sauli to go to the kitchen to check on the soup. A cloud of steam puffed up in his face as he uncovered the pot, and Sauli sighed blissfully at the heavenly aroma that met his nose.

With two bowls on a tray, he went back to the living room. He placed the tray down and turned to the man, gently easing him up and maneuvering them into a comfortable arrangement with the man propped against his chest, head tucked into the crook of his neck so he could feed him.

He scooped a spoonful of soup and blew on it a few times before placing it against the man's slack lips, slowly tilting it to pour the liquid into his mouth, urging him to eat. The man swallowed obidently and smacked his lips with a content sigh, borrowing deeper against him and something in Sauli's chest came undone.

Spoon by spoon, he fed the man until the whole bowl was gone, then eased him back down, pulling the blanket up to his chin to keep him warm, then sat back and watched him for a few more seconds, just drinking him in, before remembering his own dinner.

If the soup was lukewarm, Sauli pretended not to notice.

¤¤¤

When Sauli woke up the next morning, he was late for work.

He was sure he had meant to move to his bed at some point during the night, but somehow ended up falling asleep on the floor instead. It was the most well-rested he had felt in a long time.

Morning routine had never been done faster. He skipped the shower since he was already late, dragged on a fresh change of clothes, brushed his teeth, washed his face, mussed his hair into an effortless tossle and was headed for the door in the total of ten minutes, mind already occupied with the tasks he had for the day.

_Let' see... I have a scoop with Cassidy Haley for the new line of winter clothes he designed before his show this evening, then a follow-up interview after the show. Then there's that cover story on the last red carpet event, and those articles aren't going to spell-check themselves... I'll buy the coffee on the way..._

He paused on his way out when he noticed a mop of black hair peeking out from under the blankets.

 _You're already late_. His mind supplied helpfully.

But Sauli was already across the room, kneeling on the ground and pressing a gentle hand against the man's forehead to check his temperature by the time he got that memo.

_Still a little warm to the touch, but the fever had broken down._

Sauli chewed his bottom lip, at a loss. It wouldn't be a crime to let the man cocooned in the blankets sleep the last traces of the fever off, right?

 _Right_. Sauli bobbed his head in agreement, pursing his lips. _I'm gonna work late, anyway. He'll be gone by the time I'm back_.

The trouble he got into for arriving late to work was well-compensated with his spotless efficiency and professionalism. It was another long, dragging day, and Sauli was yet again a little taken aback by the sheer demand of the job on his time and energy.

The silence of his home had never been more craved.

The door clicked softly behind him and Sauli finally allowed himself to feel the exhaustion. He let out a weary sigh and kicked his boots off, taking his time to make the short trek to the living room.

"You're home!"

Sauli nearly crawled out of his skin at the shrill greeting, and he blinked, waiting for his sluggish mind to process what was happening

There was a man in his living room. No, not a man; an over-grown four year-old. Or maybe he was a man, but he was drunk or high or possibly both, because he was talking a mile a minute, and his smile — bright, _bright_ smile — was giving Sauli a headache.

"You're not supposed to be here." Sauli stated incredulously, rooted to his spot in the doorway of the living room.

The man pouted, "But it's raining, and I have nowhere else to stay..."

Sauli blinked, staring at the man like he had sprouted a second head and about five tails. _Rain... Nowhere to stay... Man inside a box... I dragged him here last night... Took care of him... Left him sleeping..._

Oh.

_Oh._

_This is what happens when you leave strangers sleeping in your house._

The voice in his mind grumbled uselessly. It sounded as offended as Sauli felt.

"Look, I know it's too much to ask, but I really have nowhere to stay. And I know last night was a crappy first impression to make, but a few drunk dudes thought it would be hilarious to make a human pancake, so I hid in that box. I was already drenched and coming down with something, I couldn't keep myself awake long enough to find another place to crash. I'm lucky you found me before my ass turned into a chilled popsicle."

The man raised earnest eyes to look at him, "You've already done more than enough for me, but can't you let me stay here? I don't want to go out onto the streets again."

There was a beat of silence as Sauli processed what had been said, then, "Am I on candid camera?"

Because whoever came up with that gag deserved a fucking medal.

But when the man remained silent, liquid blue eyes glassy and pleading, lips pulled down in a sad line, Sauli realised there wouldn't be anyone jumping out, pointing to a hidden camera and telling him he had been punked.

"You're serious..." Sauli huffed in disbelief and ran a hand down his face, "Look, you're not some charity case or a stray puppy I picked off the streets. For all I know, you could be a thief or a sex-crazed hooker or... Or a junkie on the run from a dangerous mob boss! So give me one good reason why I should let you stay here."

The man deflated a little, "I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" He pressed, and received a frantic nod and a hopeful look in response.

_C'mon, Sauli, think of something. There's gotta be a way to scare him off..._

"Fine. I'll let you stay here if you act like my pet. You have to treat me like I'm your master, come to my beck and call, eat whatever I give you, sleep on the floor, you'll have no human rights and I'll treat you like a pet."

_Hah! Let's see how you like that._

The man chewed his bottom lip, and Sauli could already taste the victory, "I have to act like your pet?"

"Yes."

"And I'll have no human rights?"

"None."

"Deal."

 _Oh, fuck me_.


	2. Bonsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but like I said, I'm busy with exams and beta-ing another work so you have to bear with me. It's shorter than I would've liked, but hey, it's something, right?
> 
> Here it is ;)

Sauli never tried drinking his problems away before.

In theory, alcohol is a cure-all medicine. You feel stressed? Anxious? Frustrated? Pissed off? Burdened? Crushed? Broken-hearted? Disappointed? Depressed? Helpless? All of the above? None of the above? Something else? Alcohol is your bunk-buddy. All you have to do is drink and wait for it to kick in and then everything is _all good_.

In reality, alcohol is an anaesthetic. You drink, you get inebriated, and then _poof!_ Just like that. Problem solved. But when that anaesthetic wears off, when you sober up, you realise that the steaming pile of crap you waved goodbye the previous night is still there. That all the whiskey and the tequila shots and the fucking purple nurples you drank didn't cure it all.

That it was all temporary.

So Sauli never tried drinking his problems away before.

 _Before_ , when his problems involved delivering his articles and _Ask A Fashionista!_ columns before the deadline, over-stressing, and feeling lonely.

Those were things he was able to bury and ignore.

He already missed those days.

_In loving memory._

Sauli snorted into his glass, downing the rest of his whiskey before heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

He had always found great comfort in the delightful taste and rich aromas that food provided, and with the few shots of double whiskey slouching around in his stomach, it was so easy to just... _pretend_.

Pretend that he didn't have to live under the constant pressure of work and people, that he didn't have to answer to anyone, that for just one night, he didn't have to worry, to think or to feel anything.

Sauli sighed as he felt his mind disconnect. Nothing registered to him except for the mouth-watering aroma of seasoned tomato sauce simmering away on the stove, and time passed by while he prepared the meatballs and cooked them, boiled the spaghetti and drained it then dipped it into the spicy sauce until it was saturated to his liking. He loaded his plate with a large helping, decked up a couple meatballs, sprinkled some parmesan on top and turned to sit at the table and thoroughly enjoy his meal.

And that was when he was reminded he had to bring _two_ plates to the table, now, not just one.

So much for not having to worry for one night.

_'That's what happens when you decide to play Angelina and you drag a stranger home'_

"Waaaah! That looks so good!" The man gasped at the plate that was placed before him, leaning in to sniff at the spaghetti and meatballs. He had been silently sitting in the kitchen all that time watching him cook, and Sauli just couldn't find it in himself to scold him for being so clingy.

Instead, he morosely picked his fork and started eating.

And since when did he start seeing only the empty half of the glass? Was he really so jaded that he could only see the negativity in everything? When did he start to fade so much? To just exist and not live?

" _Mmhph, it's so good..._ " The man moaned around a mouthful, chewing ravenously, and Sauli couldn't take his eyes off the thousand winking stars in his blue eyes and the childish glee on his face.

A part of him wanted to begrudge him for being so vivid and _alive_ , then it hit him that, until last night, the man had been homeless, out on the streets on his own, probably unable to afford something as simple and necessary as food.

How long had it been since he'd had a warm, satiating meal?

Since he'd felt soft duvets instead of concrete, or had a decent night's sleep without the constant worry of what might come for him.

Food, warmth, safety... They were all things Sauli didn't think twice about, things he took for granted.

It made him realise how brittle he had been; throwing that deal on a whim then begrudging the man for taking it. He had curtly brushed it aside as a burden, an _inconvenience_ , while to the other man, it meant having a home and a soft bed and warm food and _safety_ , and the food suddenly tasted like cardboard in his mouth.

"If you cook food like that everyday, I'll be devoted to you for the rest of my life." The man groaned in bliss, oblivious to the turmoil in Sauli's head, "Like, die hard, fainting, crying devotion. I'll even start my own fan club."

_'It's still not normal to have a human for a pet'_

Sauli scowled. Well, he couldn't back out of it, either. He wasn't ecstatic about it, but he could now see things from a new angle.

"I know you're an amazing cook, but I still don't know your name... Should I call you Master?"

Sauli choked on his food.

"Mine is Adam."

_'Adam. You need to find him a pet name, **Master** '_

Sauli sighed and placed his fork on the table, "Are you really okay with this? Being treated like a pet, I mean."

Adam looked up at him with wide, blue eyes, spaghetti strings dangling from his sauce-moistened lips as he considered the question before he sucked them into his mouth with an audible pop, "Well, I don't wanna go out onto the streets again..."

He paused, chewing his bottom lip with indecision.

"I mean, I piss people off left and right and I act stupid all the time and I talk like a motormouth, I'm annoying, I know! But..."

Sauli held his breath.

"...I'm sure I can handle it."

Sauli deflated, but he didn't know if it was in relief or disappointment.

And he didn't want to figure out, either.

"Well, I don't want you to think that our living arrangement includes sex, because I'm not interested."

Adam giggled when a string of spaghetti smacked against his nose as he was, very enthusiastically, slurping it into his mouth, leaving a smear of tomato sauce against the smooth skin, and he rubbed it away with the back of his hand when reaching it with his tongue didn't work.

"What are you? Five?"

Sauli huffed, crossing his arms, "There are a few ground rules you must follow in this house; you're not allowed to wander into my bedroom for any reason, you're not allowed to touch anything not yours, you have to stay silent while I'm working, and watch your table manners in my presence!"

Sauli demanded when Adam kept nodding with strings of spaghetti dangling from his lips, spraying sauce everywhere.

Adam swallowed his bite and jumped off his chair to sprawl on the floor on his back in a submissive maneuver, curling his hands and legs like a puppy, and very seriously stated,

"I submit to you."

¤¤¤

There were days when Sauli _really_ hated work.

Detested.

Loathed.

 _Despised_ work.

Not the actual act of working, no, he loved thinking and exchanging ideas and being productive.

It was the environment of work.

The constant complaint about the demand of the job and the extra hours, the jealousy, the rumors, the _negativity_ that settled like lead in his stomach and left a bad taste in his mouth, the people who wanted him to do this and expected him to do that, like he was this unfeeling machine they could work round the clock, like he didn't have the right to feel tired or anxious or upset.

Like he didn't have the right to be _human._

The door clicked shut behind him and Sauli leaned against its solid frame with a heavy sigh. His mind was so crowded, and he didn't know why he was so upset. His chest felt constricted and the lump in his throat was getting harder to swallow around.

" _Sauli!_ " Came the shrill shout from somewhere, and then Sauli heard the unmistakable padding of bare feet racing across the wooden floor before Adam was skidding to a stop before him, talking a mile a minute.

"You're home!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, bouncing on his toes like an over-excited puppy — _Hah! Good one!_ — he was practically buzzing with energy.

_'Maybe your little pet went on a sugar high.'_

"I was _so_ bored while you were gone! I explored the house a little, but I didn't touch anything. _Woah, you have so many trophies!_ I won a trophy too a couple years back for a solo performance, but it got broken in a fight with my ex. I wanted to cook you something, but I can't cook amazing food like you and I didn't want to burn the kitchen down. I can make a mean spinach omelet though! You _have_ to try it. But you probably don't want to hear any of that, anyway! How was work?"

Sauli didn't know why his chest felt so heavy, maybe because he was upset. Maybe that was why the words slipped out through his lips like grains of sand slipping through an hourglass.

"Are you really that happy to see me?"

Adam didn't say anything. Instead, he dropped to his knees and settled back on his heels, looking up at him expectantly, and Sauli was, once again, caught in the electrifying twinkle of blue and grey and azure and the thousand shades of blue that seemed to swirl like liquid glitter in Adam's irises.

"Open your hand," Adam urged gently, and Sauli did, watching as Adam placed his 'paw' there and 'ruffed'.

"Of course I'm happy that you're home. I waited for you _all_ day. In fact, I deserve a thorough petting for- _oof!_ "

Sauli's chest tightened with a swell of bubbling happiness, and he didn't hesitate to drop to his knees on the ground and pull Adam against his chest. His arms locked around Adam in a gentle embrace and he stroked his fingers through the feathery soft locks at the nape of Adam's neck. Adam, for his part, wiggled against him happily and leaned into his touch, practically purring as Sauli gently scratched his scalp.

Sauli closed his eyes and sighed. He could practically feel the stress and negativity bleeding out of him like tar, replaced with a giddiness like he had downed a bottle of champagne and became all bubbly inside. Adam was warm and solid against him, head heavy where it rested in the crook of his neck and—

A wet tongue licked at his jaw, and Sauli grabbed Adam's shoulders and pulled him back to scoff at him, "Adam. I don't have any animal fetishes." He scolded sternly, and Adam just grinned.

"I'll behave." He pledged, his attempt at a serious expression only making him look hilarious.

Sauli pulled him back against his chest to hide a smile in his hair, "Good."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Sauli sighed again, "Thanks, Bonsie." He murmured.

Adam grunted against his neck and wriggled around until he got loose, his eyebrows arched in an expression that could only be translated as _'What the fuck did you just say?'_ , "What's a Bonsie?" He asked incredulously.

"Your pet name."

Adam made a choking noise, his face contorting hilariously between amused and horrified, "Do I look like a Bonsie to you?" He squeaked.

Sauli bit his lip, trying to keep a straight face, "If I imagined a Bonsie looked like something, it'd look exactly like you."

"Unfair!" Adam whined and buried his face into Sauli's chest, making pitiful puppy sounds.

Sauli smirked in victory, dragging Adam with him into the living room, "C'mon, now. There's a runway show I really want to watch."

_Maybe this didn't have to be so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So... yay or nay?? :P
> 
> Reviews are love xx


End file.
